Heated Conversations
by R1verdance
Summary: What was actually happening on the end of the phone during Booker T's interview with Dean Ambrose might just shock you. Warning: BDSM and smut, please don't read if you're not into it.


**This idea floated round my head after a night where I couldn't sleep and was surfing the internet shopping for toys, coupled with a dirty dream of Dean when I finally nodded off. I'm enjoying writing again so much that I've set up a new Tumblr where you can request fics - please submit one and I'll give it my best shot :) You can find the link to my tumblr in my profile :)**

 **I don't own anything, only the OC.**

* * *

I'm not sure how it had got to this, but I was on the phone to Booker T, answering some deep questions about my childhood whilst my girlfriend was writhing around on the bed at the opposite end of the room.

A smirk played on my lips as I answered Booker's questions for his podcast as best as I could whilst staring at the scene in front of me. The blonde haired beauty was all tied up, her hands in ropes attached to the head of the bed behind her, her nipples looked red and swollen already from the nipple suckers I had placed on her, her clit exactly the same. I couldn't help but lick my lips in anticipation.

I noticed her moving her legs, rubbing her thighs together to get some sweet release. It caused me to frown at her movements, if I wasn't careful she'd be able to finish herself off before I got off the phone from this damn interview, and that would completely ruin my plans to further torture her until she begged, until my name was on her sweet, plump, come covered lips.

I grabbed her legs and she tried to say something against the gag that was in her mouth, causing me to chuckle into the phone – at the same time it made sense in the conversation luckily. Still while maintaining my character on the phone I grabbed another two bits of rope from my suitcase, pulling one leg over to the left and tying it in place. She kicked her last free leg but I was far too strong for it to make any sort of difference to my plans. I tied her leg in place and watched as now the only movement of frustration she could make were small tiny thrusts into the air. _That would do for now_ I thought to myself as I remembered how she had ended up in such a vulnerable position.

* * *

She was a born flirt, it was something that had attracted me to her in the first place when I met her in the WWE headquarters where she was working as a personal assistant to Stephanie McMahon. It was as if I could smell it on her from a mile off. She was a masochist and her subconscious was begging for me to take her, own her, make her mine and inflict sweet pain on her. We hit it off from there, and the rest is as they say history.

We'd often had twisted competitions together. Our latest favourite game was to choose an unsuspecting victim from a bar, and play chicken with each other. Flirting until one of us gave in. The danger of the situation was a sure fire way to get us turned on and kill time as we travelled from town to town. It was always a win win. Apart from tonight, tonight she had overstepped the line. Tonight she had chosen to flirt with one of my brothers. _Seth._

At first I was confused why they had taken so long to get themselves a drink. I was too busy talking to some of my fellow wrestlers to realise what was going on before it was too late to intervene. I caught sight of her crossing one leg over the other, revealing more skin from underneath her floaty retro dress. Seth's eyes may as well have been out on stalks as he ran them over her body, taking in the way she was leaning forward to reveal more of her cleavage.

He had lapped up her attention. All blonde hair and blue eyes, like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. His reaction didn't surprise me, he was always trying to get it on with her before we sealed the deal. I'd thought it was pretty clear that friends were a no go in our little game – an unspoken rule – yet here she was trying to rile me up and prove some sort of point.

She'd put her hand out and stroked his bicep, and he took delight in flexing them for her as she giggled hysterically. Throwing her head back while he placed a hand snuggly on her hip. I was sat, rooted to the spot in the stall we had commandeered for the afternoon, picking the label in anger off the beer I was holding. She looked over to me and I gave her my best "I'm fucked off" look but she flashed me the same sweet smile she gave to Seth. _She was going to pay for this_.

Seth bought his hand up to her golden hair and moved the soft curls out the way, getting closer to her head. They were obviously discussing the many piercings that adorned her ears as his hand raised up to touch her ear, fiddling the silver gems that sit there. He was seconds away from going in for the kill if I didn't do something about it.

On cue, I stood up and her eyes followed me over Seth's shoulder, watching as I approached. I slammed a note down on the bar in between them. He didn't even have the conscience to look sorry for coming onto my girl. He didn't even seem to feel shame that I had interrupted them.

"We're leaving" I growled, grabbing her wrist roughly and pulling her from her bar stool, out of bar, through the hotel lobby and into the first lift that arrived. I stayed in silence, just staring at her as she stood opposite me against the lift wall. She had a smirk on her face and was swaying slightly from the alcohol. She twirled her hair around a finger and tilted her head looking at me. She looked so innocent, like she had done nothing wrong and it made me want to grab her hair and pull her to the hotel room. I refrained. I wanted to call her bluff and surprise her.

After walking in silence through the hotel corridor, we finally reached our room. Closing out the rest of the world, I stood with my back up against the door. She hadn't noticed that I wasn't going about my usual business. I watched her take off her heels, kicking them up against the wall and stumbling slightly. She took off her jewellery and went to grab some make up remover before I stopped her. I took wide paces toward her when her back was to me, putting my arm around her throat, careful not to put more pressure on her than she could handle. I was a pro at knowing her limits by now and knew just what to do to get the right response from her. She'd not had to use her safe word yet and I wasn't going to let that happen tonight.

She let out a cute little laugh which infuriated me even more. "You think it's funny huh?" I said jutting my arm forward and taking her throat with me, causing her laugh to turn into a slight cough.

"Funny? No, not funny" She replied through short breaths. Her fingernails were digging into my arm, which was always a sure sign she was enjoying the rough games we were playing. "Cute, maybe" I stayed silent, confused at what she found cute. "I thought Seth could entertain me while you had your interview. I didn't realise his little crush on me got you this angry though. That's cute" She explained. So she knew about Seth's like for her? I wasn't sure if that made this whole thing worse, what I was sure about was that her attitude made me angry as hell.

"We'll see how cute you find me when I punish you for that little charade." I almost growled in her ear. "How cute you'll find it when you have to beg me to fill your tight pussy with my cock"

"We'll see" She replied, another laugh on her lips. I picked her up without warning, flinging her over my shoulder making her squeak with surprise. "Haven't you got a phone interview to get to Mr Ambrose?" She asked as I carried her over to the bed. I dropped her down with extra force and watched as she bounced on the soft mattress. Her eyes followed me as I went over to our suitcase.

"That smart mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble." I warned her whilst rooting around for a few items to make this evening more interesting.

"I thought I was already in trouble, you really need to make your mind up" She was goading me now, she wanted to receive her punishment as much as I wanted to give it to her. I grabbed the spider gag from the suitcase and approached her. She smirked as she saw what was in my hands.

"Thanks for reminding me" I said to her pushing her down by her shoulder onto the bed. She tried to fight it, more as a request for me to exert more force than out of actual resistance, "This should do, just until I can shut you up with my cock" I said pushing the metal ring into her mouth. She tried to say something back, another smart arse remark knowing her, but her teeth were now locked around the metal and her tongue just moved about, a muffled sound coming from her.

"There, much better." I smiled at her, stroking her hair as I looked at her with her new accessory. It was ridiculous how fast this girl had become such a big part of my life. It was also probably seriously perverted that I was reflecting on this as her eyes became big and puppy dog like – I called them her sub eyes. She played the role so fucking well, it almost made me want to write out some sort of contract and make it a full time thing. That wasn't if she wasn't so bloody controlling outside of the bedroom – the four walls of our hotel room may be the only time she let me take full control. She tried to say something to me, probably a stream of curse words but the restriction to her speech made it come out as a series of moans.

I could hear her attempt to huff as I sat there, leaving her needs unattended to. "I think we should get you out of this god damn dress" I said to her "Don't think I didn't see Seth looking at how hot you looked in it. We wouldn't want to ruin it would we, not when he loved it so much" I said sarcastically to her as I flipped her over. Again she made incomprehensible noise against the gag. I pulled the two sides apart, and the zip harshly came with the fabric, exposing her underwear underneath. I pulled it off of her and threw it across the room, it hit the wall and fell somewhere near her heels. Her skin goosebumped as it was exposed the cold air. Her underwear went next with it, and I gave her butt a spanking for good measure. "That's for letting him touch you" I said before bringing my hand down on the now red, pert cheek again. "And that's for touching him" I explained. The sounds of moans and groans as I continue to spank her are unbelievable with the gag in.

She tried to lift herself up and turn over to face me again, but I wasn't done with the controlling yet. I grabbed her arms from underneath her, making her fall face first unceremoniously into the pillow below her. I leaned down to get a piece of rope from the pile of items I earlier retrieved and tied them expertly around her wrists, pulling tight for good measure. I wanted Seth to see the marks on her wrists tomorrow, I wanted him to know who she belonged to. I fastened them to the headboard, leaving enough slack so that I could flip her over should my heart desire it later. I looked to the alarm on the sideboard and realised my interview would be starting in just a minute. I flipped her over and smiled at the sight before me. She always looked so good bound up. Ropes were my favourite item of clothing on her. Her eyes were bright and shining, probably from the pain I was putting her body through, but I could tell she was enjoying it.

I stayed looking at her for a second, contemplating my next move. I knew one sure fire way I could get her begging for it by the time my interview finished. I walked over to the suitcase and I could feel her eyes boring into my back. Picking up three small cyclinders of plastic I walked back to her with the nipple and clit suckers. Her eyes widened slightly, she knew what was coming. We hadn't used these bad boys in a while. The pressure of them made her beg for it, she couldn't keep them on for more than five minutes before she would be a wet ball of mess at my feet. She shuddered under me as I rested the three bits of plastic on her stomach.

I bought my mouth down to her right nipple, and flicked my tongue over the hard nub, creating a sheath of wetness to make the suction more intense. I put the first suction cup on her nipple, twisting the cylinder around as high as it would go. I watched as her nipple was bought further into the cylinder, growing with it and turning a deliciously dark shade. She was already writhing in pain, making the other two cups roll onto the bed. I grabbed them, repeating the same process with her left nipple. When I put the cup on, her body literally arched and I heard the headboard creek as it took her weight against the restraints. The cylinders on her tits were bouncing with each ragged breath she took.

I kissed down her lithe body, biting and nipping as I went. Her hips wriggled against me, she was protesting. She didn't want the third suction cup to be put on her. She didn't think she could take the pleasure, and not for the length of time she knew my interview would be.

"You can do it baby" I coached her, but she wriggled her hips more. I pushed down on them, stopping them moving. I could smell that she was wet already, I could see her lips glisten beneath the harsh hotel room light. I smiled and looked up at her, her eyes were watching me, they moved like an animal watching it's prey, but right now she looked further down the food chain. I bought my tongue out and flicked it over the small mound of sensitive nerves. One lick was all I needed but I was feeling generous, I nipped at her a little before lapping up some of her already flowing juices. God she tasted good. I also had an ulterior motive. I wanted her to remember what my tongue felt like, and when I put the suction cup on, that's all that she would be able to think about as she laid there. I let my tongue connect one more time before putting the plastic cup over her clit, twisting it to add pressure. This sent her wild and I couldn't help but grin down at her, the moans coming from her mouth once again.

I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket as heavy metal started to play out around the room. Perfect timing. I got off the bed, giving her one last kiss on her head and turned around to take the call. I think she thought I would leave the room, because I saw her eyes widen in the mirror in front of me as I started to talk to Booker T on the other end and discuss the format of the interview. I could place a bet that she was already regretting choosing Seth as her victim tonight.

* * *

It occurred to me as I ended the phone call that I was probably punishing her for Seth's betrayal as much as her game playing rule breaking. I thought his crush on her was cute at first, hot even. But maybe he would take it further given the chance. I hung up the call and our eyes connected. I'd originally planned on blind folding her but I wanted to be able to watch those blue orbs fill with emotion as the night went on. I wanted her to be able to see me walking around, staring at her like the pain slut that she was, all bound and gagged with torture devices covering her body. The suction feeling must have been working because her eyes were now hooded, looking at me and pleading for me to have my way with her.

I put the phone down on the sideboard next to her head and just stood there watching her. She couldn't lay still for more than a second, her body twisting and contorting against the restraints. They say a look can speak a thousand words, and tonight that was certainly true. Her face was begging me to help her find release. But I wasn't going to give in that easily. The time I had had to think only made me angrier and did nothing to stunt my annoyance.

I reached for my jean zipper in silence, it was no surprise that I had been hard during that entire interview and my erection was still growing against the stiff fabric of my trousers. Rubbing my cock through the fabric I pulled down the zip and took my jeans and boxers with them, pulling my white wife beater over my head. I was as naked as she was now and her eyes were making no secret of the fact she was staring at my hard shaft.

"You know Seth's not as big as I am – I know you looked at the photos" I said to her, remembering that I heard her discussing them with one of her girl friends. "You might wish I wasn't as big though, because I'm going to make you suck every inch" taunting her I leant over chest, directing my penis into the middle of the round circle of metal and quickly forcing it down her throat. She coughed in shock at how big I was. The wait hadn't just had an effect on her. After a few more thrusts she seemed to get used to size of me, so I pushed a little deeper and her eyes bulged, small tears ran down her cheeks from the gagging and I wiped them away for her. Her tongue began to whirl around me expertly and I was close. I carried on fucking her mouth, getting more frantic in my thrusts as every now and then I felt her gag against me.

"That's right you little slut, you better take me all or I'm going to spank you into next week." I said as she struggled against her restraints trying to get purchase. I felt the familiar feeling build up in the pit of my stomach and without warning I unloaded myself into her mouth. I quickly removed my cock as she struggled to swallow my load with her mouth open. She spluttered and coughed as the salty mixture made its way down her throat and she put her head up to get some air, her chest heaving. In doing so a small drop of my juices fell from her mouth, running down her chin. God I wanted that image burned into my skull. Her eyes were watering again and I knew she was near her limit. I reached to the back of her head and undid the gag, removing it from her mouth. She flexed her jaw trying to get the feeling back. I bet it ached like a bitch, but she didn't let on.

I watched as her tongue darted out to save the bit of sperm on her chin.

"That doesn't count darlin'" I motioned toward her chin. "You spilt some, and you know what that means" I realised I couldn't spank her with her legs tied up, but knowing her as soon as I untied them they'd be wrapped around my waist and urging my cock into her wet pussy. I didn't want that yet. She didn't deserve her release yet. I moved down her body and came level to her breasts. Her nipples by now looked engorged by the suction cups that I had placed on them. I took one off and her hips thrusted up a little. Her nipples were so huge now, it turned me on so fucking much. I flicked my tongue over one as I released the other from its cage. The blood that had gone to the tips made the area extra sensitive and she moaned out.

"Fuck Dean, that feels so-" I wasn't quite sure if she didn't just orgasm. She was so turned on, I'd never seen her like this before. I flicked her nipples, the right one first and then the left, and then started the pattern again. The sensation had her fighting against her restraints even more. Little moans were escaping from her lips as the sweet sensation of pleasure and pain rippled through her body. I gave each nipple 10 flicks before I started my assault down her body as I had done earlier.

I stopped at her clit, taking off the suction cup quickly and was surprised when juices started flowing instantly from her. She was so wet it was ridiculous. I lapped up the juices that were running from her and moved my hands up to her nipples. The assault on all her senses had her orgasming in seconds. This couldn't be possible. I watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her body went tense and then limp, contracting with the orgasm. The words coming from her mouth were incomprehensible and I was pretty sure the room next to our bed would be able to hear her.

She was spent, but I was ready to go again, and I knew that if I continued she might have the most intense orgasm I was able to give her. I guided my cock into her and moaned against her chest as I felt her wet walls around me. She was so tight and so ready for me. Her eyes shot open at the feel of me entering her and she thrusted up to meet me.

"Untie my legs" She whispered into my ear and I did as she commanded – I'd let her have that one, I wanted to get deeper and the restraints weren't helping me. I sat up, making sure I stayed inside her and bent backwards untying her legs. As soon as the first one was untied she kicked off the rope, using too much force and it flung across the room hitting something off of the coffee table. I tweaked her nipple in punishment and she gasped, wrapping her free leg around me and pushing me deeper into her whilst I worked on the other leg.

As soon as it was free she wrapped it around me, pulling me deeper than I thought I could go. The sensation was amazing now she was able to meet me thrust for thrust.

I pulled out of her and heard a frustrated whimper on her lips, I flipped her over and forced her legs up so that she was on all fours.

"God I love that you're so strong-" She started to speak but I forced her head into the mattress to get at just the right angle so I would hit her sweet spot. As soon as I plunged into her she arched her back, moaning, no, _screaming_ my name into the mattress. She wrapped her hands around the rope and used it to pull up and thrust as I entered. It only took a few more thursts before her body made the tell-tale signs that she was on her way to orgasm heaven. She tensed and arched her back further, swearing under her breath. Her head buried itself deeper into the cover of the duvet and she bit down as she moaned over and over. I felt her tense around me and her walls contracted as she found her sweet release for the second time that night.

"Fuck, you Fucking-" I came so powerfully into her that my juices started running down her legs almost immediately. I noticed that she was no longer pulling against the rope that had her bound up. Instead all she was wearing was a smile as her chest heaved up and down trying to regain her breath. As soon as I had come down from my post-sex high I leant up and untied her, but she made no attempt to move.

"Lazy" I laughed as I laid down next to her, throwing an arm over her middle.

"I'd like to see you bound up for an hour and made to wait." She spoke not looking up at me.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before choosing one of my friends as your target" I said to her, getting to the issue at hand. I may have punished her for it, but she still hadn't explained herself.

"Well maybe I knew how you would react and so asked Seth for some help" I stared at her for a minute and she finally opened her eyes. She looked mischievous and had the most salacious grin on her face. "After all, he got a preview of what he wanted, and I got another showing of what I always want" Her eyes flickered down to my crouch and back up to my face. I had been played by my girlfriend, and I had given her exactly what she wanted. I sighed in resignation at her antics. As she closed her eyes again in an attempt to get some sleep I bought my hand down on her pert behind one last time, with a loud slap her eyes jolted open in surprise and she yelped out.

"I always get the last word, remember that" I shot back to her, satisfied she had learnt her lesson.


End file.
